Kamen Rider Den-O
is a Japanese tokusatsu film in the Kamen Rider franchise. ''Climax Deka is the second film to feature the characters of the television drama Kamen Rider Den-O and the first to feature the characters of Kamen Rider Kiva. Though it is considered the first Heisei Rider teamup, the story focuses more on Den-O than Kiva. It opened in theaters on April 12, 2008 as part of the . In its first weekend, it took the top spot at the Japanese box offices, unseating the Japanese release of Cloverfield. In the end, it grossed 730 million yen, over double the normal revenue for a Kamen Rider film. Plot Set after the events of Kamen Rider Den-O, Ryotaro and the Den-Liner gang have set up a detective agency called the who seek to keep the Imagin that survived the Junction Point in check after an Imagin stole a spare Den-O Pass from Owner while he was training. While pursuing the Pink Rabbit Imagin via car chase, they cross paths with the Horse Fangire as Den-O and the Tarōs battle them, killing the two monsters and not finding the Den-O Pass on either. Soon after, the Den-Liner Police are joined by detective Kazuya Suzuki, who tells them of an "Evil Organization" that is making itself known in the criminal underworld. After R-Ryotaro's "arrest spree", Ryotaro and Kazuya encounter Wataru Kurenai and Shizuka as they are suspiciously digging up items for a new violin varnish. After a small spat with U-Ryotaro and an unintentional possession of Wataru by Momotaros, Ryotaro and Kazuya locate the base of the Evil Organization after Wataru tips them off. There, before being chased out, they find Yuto with the organization's leader, the Imagin Negataros, and a man that Kazuya recognizes as wanted criminal Seiya Kuroki. Acting on his own, Kazuya attempts to arrest Kuroki, only to be ambushed by the Clown Imagin. However, with a drunk Deneb and Naomi as a distraction, Yuto, who has been working incognito, attempts to free Kazuya. Before he can ambush Sarah with a metal bat, he is possessed by Urataros who manages to successfully woo her and wrest the gun away. Yuto kicks Urataros out as he fights her and the Clown Imagin as Kuroki arrives, with K-Ryotaro providing backup. Negataros takes his leave while activating the detonation device with everyone making it out. At the Den-Liner, after Kazuya apologizes for almost getting everyone killed and explaining his reasons to be avenging his father Kazuma, Yuto reveals Negataros's plans. Despite telling them that he's too strong, the Den-Liner Police decide to attack at full strength together. The next day, Negataros begins to set his plan in motion with Kamen Riders Den-O and Zeronos, along with their Imagin partners, standing in his way while Suzuki arrests Kuroki after the Den-Liner takes him and his posse away from the fight. However, Negataros uses the Den-O Pass to become Nega Den-O as the fight begins. As the Tarōs deal with the Fangires, Zeronos battles the Clown Imagin while Den-O dukes it out with Nega Den-O. Nega Den-O easily gains the upper hand against all four Den-O forms, but before he can finish him off, Kamen Rider Kiva arrives to turn the tables as Den-O Climax Form joins him in a Double Rider Kick. The impact forces Negataros out of his Rider form. Refusing to accept defeat, Nega Den-O escapes in the Nega Den-Liner with Den-Liner and Zero-Liner in pursuit. Castle Doran joins the fight as all three giants destroy the Nega Den-Liner, taking out Negataros for good. Soon after, Ryotaro takes Kazuya to 1986 to see Kazuma as he was interviewing Otoya on an investigation, giving the young detective closure. Though they succeeded in their mission to stop Negataros, Momotaros decides to keep the Den-Liner Police going as he considers being a cop a cool thing. After they succeed in cornering a couple of crooks, Deneb attempts to ask for Yuto to join the Den-Liner Police, failing to see the crooks they cornered escape with the Den-Liner Police and Yuto chasing after them. Characters Kamen Riders DenLiner Police *Owner *Naomi *Kohana *Kazuya Suzuki Allies *Airi Nogami *Seigi Ozaki *Isse Miura *Kivat-bat the 3rd *Shizuka Nomura *Kurenai Otoya *Kazuma Suzuki Imagin *Pink Rabbit Imagin *Clown Imagin Fangire *Horse Fangire Others *Sarah *Seiya Kuroki Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Den-O: Occurs after the finale *Kamen Rider Kiva: The 2008 element is a peculiar placement due to the appearance of the Horse Fangire at the beginning, which is the first Fangire that appears during the time period, as well as Wataru's status to the outside world prior to the opening episode. Since Den-O defeats the Horse Fangire with ease, its soul is not sealed inside Castle Doran, thus allowing for it to easily reform prior to the first episode. (though Castle Doran does appear, its only during the climax in the battle with Nega-Den-O in time) On the other hand, Wataru tends to show his "allgery to the world" prior to and during the first episode prior to meeting Megumi Aso, while he appears without his protection when he goes outside in this film. Since Wataru doesn't interact with anyone outside Shizuka Nomura, Kivat and the ''Den-O cast in this film, his lack of protection and normal interactions could be ignored to fit prior to the first episode. Likewise, although the 1986 scene at the end does have Otoya Kurenai, it occurs in the past and not in any particular moment during the parallel story with Wataru and thus could occur anytime. Short film Alongside Climax Deka, the animated short was shown as a double feature and is a , much like ''Momotaros's Summer Vacation in using live action photographs, 3D computer graphics, and traditional animation. In it, Kivat describes the history of motion pictures until Momotaros knocks him off and wonders what kind of movie they're going to be in, imagining a . But the other Tarōs have different ideas of their own, from Urataros' to Kintaros's and then Ryutaros' . By the time Kivat throws in his own ideal movie, a telling his life story from 22 years ago, the credits to the short start up and he bites Momotaros in frustration while the other Tarōs leave to see the movie. Forms *Den-O: Sword Form, Axe Form, Rod Form, Gun Form, Climax Form *Zeronos: Altair Form, Vega Form *Nega Den-O: Nega Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros, Kamen Rider Kiva: * Urataros, Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form: * Kintaros, Kamen Rider Nega Den-O/Negataros: * Ryutaros: * Kamen Rider Zeronos: * Deneb: Songs Opening theme * "Climax Jump DEN-LINER form" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Shuhei Naruse ** Arrangement: LOVE+HATE ** Artist: Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros (Toshihiko Seki, Kōji Yusa, Masaki Terasoma, Kenichi Suzumura) Insert songs * "Double-Action" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: LOVE+HATE ** Artist: Ryotaro Nogami & Momotaros (Takeru Satoh & Toshihiko Seki) * "Double-Action Rod form" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: LOVE+HATE ** Arrangement: ** Artist: Ryotaro Nogami & Urataros (Takeru Satoh & Kōji Yusa) * "Double-Action Ax form" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: LOVE+HATE, Shuhei Naruse ** Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Ryotaro Nogami & Kintaros (Takeru Satoh & Masaki Terasoma) * "Double-Action Gun form" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: LOVE+HATE, Shuhei Naruse ** Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Ryotaro Nogami & Ryutaros (Takeru Satoh & Kenichi Suzumura) * "Action-ZERO" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: LOVE+HATE ** Artist: Yuto Sakurai & Deneb (Yuichi Nakamura & Hōchū Ōtsuka) * "Real-Action" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Ryo ** Artist: Ryotaro Nogami (Takeru Satoh) * "Climax Jump HIPHOP ver." ** Artist: AAA Den-O form Ending theme * "Double-Action CLIMAX form" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: LOVE+HATE, Shuhei Naruse ** Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Deneb (Toshihiko Seki, Kōji Yusa, Masaki Terasoma, Kenichi Suzumura, Hōchū Ōtsuka) "Double-Action CLIMAX form" is an arrangement of "Double-Action" that is the only quintet vocalist arrangement. Its single was released on April 16, 2008. Shuhei Naruse arranged and composed the song. Like Climax Jump DEN-LINER form, the single has variant covers which designate its bonus track, one for each of the Imagin vocalists. These singles also include a DVD of the music video. A sixth single has all five Imagin on the cover, but does not have a bonus track nor a DVD. On its first day of release, the singles reached #3 on the Oricon Daily charts. It ended its first week on the Oricon at #4 on the Weekly Single Charts. Note *From this point, Spring films would be featured, although it was unofficial until Super Hero Taisen was announced. References # ^ "映画興行成績ランキング - goo 映画". Retrieved on 2008-04-15. # ^ "映画興行成績：「仮面ライダー電王」女性人気で堂々1位　「クローバーフィールド」は2位に　4月12、13日". Retrieved on 2008-04-16. # ^ "バラエティ・ジャパン | 佐藤健『電王』３度目映画化に「一番面白い」". Retrieved on 2008-09-26. # ^ "仮面ライダー電王４月に“見納め映画”". Retrieved on 2008-02-15. # ^ "俺の劇場版・パート２！　これからがクライマックスだぜ！". Retrieved on 2008-02-11. # ^ "仮面ライダー電王＆キバ　クライマックス刑事』劇場公開決定！". Retrieved on 2008-02-22. # ^ "東映株式会社 映画ラインナップ". Retrieved on 2008-08. # ^ "沪江博客 - Labyrinth ☆ その笑顔が何時も曇らぬように ☆ - 吹いたｗｗｗ 電王映画の主題歌「Double-Action Climax form」なんて、そしてＣＤも発売決定。". Retrieved on 2008-02-21. # ^ "Last Form Change!! (::: studio incuse | blog :::)". Retrieved on 2008-02-26. # ^ "クライマックスは続くよどこまでも・・・". Retrieved on 2008-02-26. # ^ "新曲制作". Retrieved on 2008-04-17. # ^ "超てんこ盛り4位！！ (::: studio incuse | blog :::)". Retrieved on 2008-04-23. External links * Den-Kiva.jp - Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka official website Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Spring Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider Kiva